


Falling Together

by Megasaur



Series: Clumsy!Seb [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, clumsy!seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Yours and Sebastian’s relationship has strong ties to Central Park. Catch a big moment here. This is a fulfillment of a request from @blueskiesbleakeyes, they really came for my fluffy heart on this one. I hope you love it!





	Falling Together

He had everything planned perfectly for the day, no matter how nervous he felt he was finally going to do it. He planned to take you to lunch at your favorite restaurant and then a walk through central park to the spot you ran into him for the first time.

_Literally you ran into him while you were both on your respective morning runs, in your own worlds, until you slammed into his hard body and fell backwards onto the pavement on your butt. He helped you up as he apologized profusely and brushed off your backend a blush forming on his cheeks only partially visible because of the flush from his workout. “Hey, its okay. Guess I should pay more attention to where I am running around here. Running in the city is a lot different than running in the country.” You smiled as you said it trying to ease his embarrassment. The two of you finished your run together and became running buddies from then on which blossomed into a beautiful relationship._

You got ready in the bathroom as Sebastian fumbled to get the ring out of his underwear drawer and into his pocket before you came out. He opened and closed the slim box three times to be sure it was there before slipping it in his pants. You walked out of the bathroom and his breath hitched. “You all ready beautiful?” he asked as he picked up his jacket, scarf, and hat. You nodded and he helped you into your jacket after you pulled your beanie on. He gave your nose a peck and led you out the door for lunch.

After lunch, the two of you strolled through Central Park. It wasn’t unusual for the two of you to meander through the park after a much-needed date night just holding hands and talking, pausing every now and then for a kiss, but something felt different about tonight for you and you could really put your finger on what. Sebastian was quiet, usually one to be waxing poetic about a certain topic while enjoying your presence. The two of you stumbled upon the skating rink, freshly opened.

“Oh Seb, can we please please please go skating?” you begged complete with puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip.

“Sweetheart, you know how I feel about skating. You-“ he sighed “you will not get me on that ice.” His face had disgust written all over it.

“Oh come on babe” you nudged him with your elbow “I will hold your hand and teach you. It’s not like you’ll fall and get cut by a wayward skater.” You joked referring to his irrational fear now known to anyone who reads the New York Times.

Sebastian looked at you out of the corner of his eye and, with a huff. he agreed to skate with you. The rest of his plan would have to wait until after. You squealed and grabbed his hand dragging him to the skate rental booth nearly tripping over his own feet with the force. You told the woman both of your sizes and sat down to put them on. You got your skates on in record speed while Sebastian struggled lacing them up. You sat down on the ground in front of him and helped him finish tying up his skates nice and tight.

Sebastian stood up from the bench shakily, as you grabbed both his hands to help balance him. You planted a kiss on his cheek and as you pulled back told him “Thanks for giving in and letting me pop your skating cherry.” Adding a wink for good measure. He chortled and thanked the gods that you always knew how to make him feel right at home and break the tension when needed.

The two of you shuffled to the entrance of the rink. You stepped on it first showing him how to stand with his feet in a “T” so he could keep his feet from moving under him when he didn’t want them to. Sebastian took a deep breath and set one foot onto the ice sideways, then the other. “Not so bad now is it?” you assured him. He nodded “Yeah yeah, wait until you start trying to get me moving.” Once he assured you that he was ready you pulled him along as you skated backwards “Left. Right. Left. Right. See you’re a natural!” you chimed.

After a shaky lap of the rink you decided he was doing good enough to let go of one of his hands. The two of you skated hand in hand for a few minutes and he was gaining more confidence. Sebastian let go of your hand and started to take off by himself, doing great at first you let out a whoop and started clapping for him. As he turned his head to smile at you, he lost his footing and fell to the ground. You quickly skated up to him and noticed him writhing on the cold ice grabbing a hold of his ankle.

“Oh Seb, are you okay? Can you stand?” you said as you knelt down next to him looking him over. You reached for his hands to try and help him up but he couldn’t get his footing. You had to call the emergency services to come help him get of the ice and get him checked out. As you waited for them to arrive you grabbed both of your shoes and changed out of your own skates.

The ambulance arrived and looked him over. It was evident he hurt his ankle but how bad it was is still to be seen. They explained that they needed to take him to the emergency room to get an x ray to see if he broke it. Covering his face with his hands in embarrassment, or to hide the pain, they loaded him into the ambulance, as you followed suit. “I’m so sorry I made you get on the ice with me babe” you sobbed grabbing his hand and giving him a kiss on the palm as you rode through the city. “It’s okay I had to do it someday right? Why not today with you.” he rubbed the back of your hand with his thumb.

After arriving at the emergency room they told him they were going to have to cut his pants off him so he needed to take everything out of them. He bit the inside of his mouth and mumbled something under his breath. “Seb” you said “let me help you clear your pockets, then when they take you back I’ll run home and get you some sweatpants to wear home.” He shifted in the bed as best he could in his situation, “Uh okay but start with this pocket.” He pointed to his back-left pocket with a grin. You hesitantly reached into it giving his butt a pinch and scooping out a slim black box. “Seb, wha-what’s this?” 

“Now I know this isn’t exactly how I planned this but it sort of sums us up, me laying here after getting hurt in Central Park. We’ve come full circle in a way. (y/n), will you do me the honor of making me this happy everyday rest of our lives? Force me to take adventures with you, fall together over and over, and… be my wife?” he nodded his head towards you as an invitation to open the box. You opened it to see the most beautiful halo cut ring. You stared at it speechless for a moment. This wasn’t what you expected to come of the day and especially not in the emergency room. “Don’t leave a man hanging here, draga.” He said with a light laugh and your eyes shot up. You leaned in and gave him a soft kiss “yes, yes, of course yes!” you said against his lips.

_The two of you ended up having your wedding where it all began, and Sebastian surprised you on the day by getting back on the ice. Accident free._


End file.
